


take a sad song

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Kastle + dorky gentle giant dad Frank. Just wanna see kids climbing on him or him holding a baby or something. And him making dumb dad jokes because he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a sad song

When Dianna asks to learn how to play the piano, Karen couldn’t say no to her daughter. Then again, Dianna could probably ask to learn how to murder people and Karen would probably tell her yes and then somehow find a way to teach her how to do so. She picks out the best piano the woman at the store tells her to get (well, that she can afford) and has it delivered. She even hires someone to teach her how to play, but Dianna is stubborn like her mother and her father so she insists on learning on her own.

Karen’s insanely proud of her daughter when she insists on teaching herself piano. Often when she’d returned home from work, Dianna would be sitting at the piano, playing song after song. She’d make sure she had finished her homework, gotten something to eat, and then made sure her daughter got sleep, but when she wasn’t doing any of those, her daughter was sitting at the piano playing.

In the week and a half that she, her mother, and her brother Benjamin were home alone while their father was out, she actually got pretty good. She could get through her favorite song, Hey Jude, almost without stumbling. Of course, Karen Page and Frank Castle’s daughter wouldn’t choose Mary Had a Little Lamb for the first song she learned on piano. No, she went with Hey Jude.

When Frank returns early in the morning on a Saturday, he expects to have to have the place to himself. He expects his longtime girlfriend Karen, ten year old Dianna, and one year old Benjamin to be fast asleep. He’s a third correct.

He creeps into the house after setting his things down in the shed his kids know they’re not allowed in, bending down to greet one of the many dogs that he and Karen have. There’s always dogs coming in and out of their house, it’s a little hard to keep track of them all.

He expects the house to be quiet but he can hear the sounds of a piano playing and he frowns for a moment. They don’t have a piano, he didn’t want a piano, he didn’t… Oh God, he knows that song. His fists clench tightly as he moves through the house and finds their den.

Dianna is sitting on the bench and she’s playing the song perfectly until she fumbles. She groans in frustration and slams her hands down on the keyboard.

“Keep going.” Frank says softly.

Dianna cranes her head back and lights up when she sees her father. “Daddy!” She exclaims, climbing off the piano stool and running the short distance into his arms.

She’s too old to be picked up but Frank does it anyway, lifting her in his arms easily. He buries his head into her blonde hair and sighs. “Hey, Princess Di.” He mumbles. Dianna doesn’t understand the reference, but it makes her giggle.

Frank sets her down on the ground and presses his lips against her forehead. He should go get changed and take a shower, but he rarely has time alone like this with either of his kids. “Why don’t you play the song for me again?”

Dianna nods and runs back to the piano, her father joining her at the piano. She plays through the song until she fumbles and Frank, with a broken voice and tears streaming down his face, encourages her to play through her fumble.

She doesn’t understand why Daddy’s crying, but she plays through the song. Frank engulfs his daughter when she finishes the song, burying his head in her hair.

He listens to her play the song several times when the cries of his son cut through the house and he presses his lips to Dianna’s forehead before heading upstairs.

Ben had pulled himself up in his crib and was screaming his head off. “Hey, buddy.” He said, lifting his son out of his crib. He set him against his side and moved towards the changing table. He set Ben down on the table and changed his diaper.

Once he redressed his son, he lifted him up on and held him close, moving to sit down on the rocking chair in the bedroom. He lifted him up onto his chest and looked down at him, brushing some of his blonde hair from his head.

“Hey, you’re home.” A sleepy voice says from the door. He looks up and sees Karen, holding a bottle in her hand. “When did you get in?”

“A little bit ago.” He says, reaching his hand out for the bottle. Karen covers her hand to muffle a yawn and hands over the bottle, leaning down to press her lips against Frank’s briefly.

Once she pulls away, Karen smiles a bit as Frank adjusts Ben in his lap and gives him the bottle. Ben can hold the bottle on his own, but Frank insists on doing it anyway.

She walks into the bathroom that connects the kids room and wets a rag, returning to chair. She tilts Frank’s head towards her and starts gently washing off the dirt and blood.

His kids, although they don’t know what their father does, do not fear him, even when he comes home covered in blood. Frank’s normally good about being able to get cleaned up before they see him.

“Sorry. Someone surprised me when I got in.”

Karen smiles softly and tilts his head towards her a bit more as she tries to get under his jaw. “It’s alright. She probably didn’t notice.”

“I don’t think she cares much about what I look like with that piano.” Frank says once Karen finishes washing his face off as much as she can.

“Yeah, she’s been pretty much at that thing since I bought it.” She says, sitting back on the toy chest.

Frank pulls the bottle from Ben when he’s done with the bottle and picks up a towel hanging over the arm of the chair, throwing it over his shoulder as he burps him. He stands to his feet once Ben has burped and hands Ben off to Karen so he can go take a much needed shower.

When exits the bathroom clean of any dirt and blood that could have been left on him, he heads back down to the kitchen where he can smell Karen’s waffles.

Ben is sitting in his high chair and Dianna is sitting at the table, although her fingers are still very much in piano mode, running over the top of the table. He comes up behind Karen and presses his lips into her cheek, reaching around her to grab the coffee pot and a mug from the cupboard. “I missed you.” He mumbles against her cheek.

“I missed you too.” Karen says as Frank takes his coffee over to the table. He gives each kid a kiss on the head before sitting at the head of the table.

“I’m  _so_ hungry.” Dianna says exaggeratedly, looking up at her father.

He takes a sip of his coffee and sets it on the table. “Hey  _So_  Hungry, I’m Dad.” Frank says with a grin, much to the delight of Ben and the groans of his girlfriend and daughter.

 


End file.
